Asvi Swiftfoot
Asvi Swiftfoot is an ancient kaldorei whose existence predates the War of the Ancients. While her motivations and methods are often scrutinized by the populace, there can be no question that her particular devotion to her people is reflected by every action she takes. Physical Appearance Asvi Swiftfoot boasts the agility and body structure of an acrobat, with rigid muscles under her violet skin. Violet strands of soft hair cascade down the sides of her masked face and cover her back and shoulders. Always covering her face is her distinctive mask, carved of bone and reinforced with leather. Her exposed jaw is rigid and slender, and barely discernable underneath the bone mask are the ends of her markings, both of which carve their way to her jawline. Equipment Wrapped around Asvi's waist is a belt bearing four hip packs. Of the four, one claims dominance in its length and reinforced leather crafting. This pack contains all of her unscrupulous tools. Strapped to her thighs are two frogs that house kukris. She wears a holster that holds six throwing knives at her sides. Dispersed throughout Asvi's body are a plethora of other hidden knives, as well as a blowing horn and a set of bolas. History While there is some record of Asvi Swiftfoot's existence, there isn't too much to make her a notable foothold in history. Her personal history has been disputed several times, but that could have quite easily been a result of Asvi's own influence. Early Life Asvi Swiftfoot was born to a pair of kaldorei named Shedris and Sytheas. She had a brother named Baeris, to whom she was very close. The family itself was of little relevance to anyone at the time. Asvi had always been energetic and outgoing. Her adventurous spirit led her to engaging in thievery at a young age. The markets became an almost exclusive target, since the merchants were often too distracted to notice a young kaldorei plucking their wares. Baeris, disapproving of Asvi's hobby, arranged for her to meet Vorenia Rootcatcher, a Priestess of the Moon and herbalist. With Rootcatcher as an instructor, Asvi took a faint interest in botany that temporarily usurped her penchant for thievery. Asvi would later meet Sarynth Stormglaive at the Temple of Falanaar in the outskirts of Suramar. Sarynth, another Priestess of the Moon, was disliked by Baeris, but Asvi found her to be extremely kindhearted. The two initiated a friendship that would stretch into the ages. War of the Ancients The thunderous entrance of the Burning Legion into Azeroth disrupted the relative quiet of the world. Nearly everyone was caught by surprise. When the demons burst into Rootcatcher's sanctum, the priestess screamed at Asvi to run and flung herself at the invaders. Asvi watched in horror as her tutor was literally torn apart. Then she fled. Rootcatcher's sacrifice gave Asvi enough time to disappear into the forest, where she fled home for her family. Unfortunately, Shedris and Sytheas were already dead, but Baeris emerged from his hiding hole when he saw his sister. The siblings, following rumors of an army to fight the demons, made for the vale. On the way, they passed by Sarynth's village to find the young priestess and her mate. Sarynth's home had been destroyed and her mate's body rested in pieces in the antechamber. There was no sign of the priestess herself, and with little time to search, the pair continued on their way. The closer the pair got to the vale, the more help they found along the way in the form of soldiers. The soldiers directed Asvi and Baeris to safe haven under the banner of the Kaldorei Resistance. Asvi was quick to integrate, but Baeris, withdrawn into depression, could not. Eager to support the Resistance, Asvi offered her services in any way they would utilize her. Assigned to perimeter watch, the young kaldorei took pride in her small, but limited station. The posting eventually reunited her with Sarynth Stormglaive, who had escaped the devastation and eventually found her way to the Resistance army. Both Baeris and Sarynth suffered in their own ways. Asvi's brother remained withdrawn and passive. Rarely did he leave the dark confines of his tent unless the camp was ordered to move. Sarynth, on the other hand, was enraged and vengeful, seeking to destroy any demon that dared cross into her sights. Though Asvi did her best to protect both of them, Baeris fled from the safety of the camp and disappeared into the forest. After some persuasion, Asvi and Sarynth took a small contingent of soldiers to search for him, but came up empty. Inwardly, Asvi knew she wouldn't find him and there was no time to grieve. She was more determined than ever to survive. Then the earth split open. Asvi ran as fast as she could to the west without looking back. During the confusion, she lost sight of Sarynth and the two wouldn't see each other again for over a thousand years. Rumored Excursions While having never been corroborated, records do exist of someone matching Asvi's vague description serving in the following conflicts: * War of the Ancients * War of the Satyr * War of the Shifting Sands * Ashenvale — Warsong skirmishes during the Third War * Battle for Mount Hyjal * The Scourge Wars in Northrend * The Siege of Orgrimmar * The Dark Portal — Vanguard Incursion into Draenor Trivia * Anonymous — Very few people have ever been permitted to see Asvi Swiftfoot's face. * Preparation — Asvi is never unarmed. She may appear unarmed, but she always has a plan. * Disguise Artist — Only a few people have seen Asvi's face, but it does not mean others have not. Those who have seen it might never know that they've met her. * Disappearing Act — Asvi is usually only seen if she wills it. * Best Friends — Asvi and Sarynth have, to a degree, been near inseparable since the War of the Ancients. Despite their radically different personalities, they are the closest of friends. Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Rogue Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Silver Circle